Japanese Patent No. 3452837 discloses a localized surface plasmon resonance sensor which detects a substance near metal microparticles using localized surface plasmon resonance induced by the metal microparticles immobilized on a base material.
In addition, Japanese Patent No. 3579321 discloses a simultaneous analysis of many components using a two-dimensional imaging surface plasmon resonance sensor.
Furthermore, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H11-237337 discloses a surface plasmon resonance method of labeling a specific component with an absorption substance using rod-shaped golden fine grains with two or more plasmon resonance wavelengths, and detecting only a specific component from a sample in which many components are intermingled.
Nevertheless, also in any sensor, it has been hard to detect separately two or more kinds of target substances which have the same recognition site recognized by a specific capturing body.